


The Other Side

by dumb_hoe_energy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: I didn’t like how happy I was with my life so I wrote this :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumb_hoe_energy/pseuds/dumb_hoe_energy
Summary: Exiled and hated, Tommy is abandoned to an isolated island far away from civilization.He doesn’t know what to expect of the ruthless wilderness, but it certainly wasn’t this.(basically if Tommy skipped his depression arc and just went ahead and teamed with Techno)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 308





	1. Abandoned Chihuahua

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, can we just take a second and appreciate Wilbur for writing the plot for the SMP until recently? 
> 
> Like mans had it all together and then as soon as he hands it to Dream, the main plot is just being gay. LIKE??? am I wrong tho?? Mans saw George’s lesbian cottage core house burnt down and said but what if I cancelled Tommy’s existence? LIKE STFU YOU GREEN TELE TUBBY.  
> (plz do not eat me green man stans, I am joking)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy whatever this is👍

“Tubbo, if the roles were reversed, I wouldn’t even consider exiling you!” Tommy is screaming at this point, his pupils dilated, and mouth agape. He’s in total disbelief. 

His friend—his best friend had just declared he would be banished. He would be exiled by his best friend. The person he trusted and valued the most had just abandoned him. 

His chest is heaving dramatically and the air in his lungs seems to be persistent on suffocating him. He’s staring into Tubbo’s eyes, searching for any hint of guilt, any hint of regret, any hint of remorse...just anything!Anything but those dark eyes glowering at him. “Tommy, either you leave on your own accord” Tubbo pauses, “or I’ll make you”. 

Grinding his teeth, Tommy stares dead into Tubbo’s eyes. He wants to push it. He wants Tubbo to hesitate. Tubbo will hesitate. There’s no way he won’t. Tommy is his best friend, they’ve been through hell and heaven with each other. There’s no way Tubbo would hurt him, even if it’s for his beloved country.  
Tommy is certain of this, which is why he steps closer. “Tommy, leave”, Tubbo enunciates, every word falling from his lips seems to be another punch at Tommy’s guts. He steps closer. “Tommy!”, Tubbo yells, his voice cracking as he reaches for his sword.  
“Tommy, please. Just leave”, he sounds exhausted, like he’s had enough of this, like he’s had enough of Tommy. 

Another step. 

They are staring at each other. Tubbo’s hands are cupped over his mouth, a horrid expression on his face. He’s trying to form coherent words but he can’t. With bloodshot eyes and quivering lips, he manages to shout, “Tommy!!” He tries to run towards him but two arms grip onto him, preventing him from moving a muscle.  
“Quackity! Fundy! Let go!”, his voice is cracking again, he’s breathing so hard he can barely hear anything else. “Tommy!! Dream, stop it!!” He’s crying. Wet, warm tears are cascading down his face. He doesn’t know why but he can’t stop. He’s sobbing. His body is wiggling recklessly at an attempt to escape from his secretaries’ hold.  
But he can’t. He can’t do anything but watch. Watch as Tommy coughs up a liter of blood, his shaking hands gripping tightly onto the blade that’s pierced him. 

Tommy momentarily makes eye contact with him and the world stops. Everything just halts. He can see in slow motion Tommy doubling over as Dream withdraws his sword. He can see the gaping hole in Tommy’s stomach and the pool of blood underneath his feet. Tommy is dying. He’s hurt. But, he knows what he saw wasn’t an illusion: Tommy was smiling at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will probably be up in two days or so. 
> 
> Oh, I’m curious. In the polls Tubbo put out on whether we should exile Tommy or not, did you choose to exile Tommy or did you choose to be wrong?
> 
> Look, think of how much plot and content we’ll get out of it! Plus he might team with Techno! Which is literally contradictory to all of Tommy’s beliefs but it’s still plausible! Anyway I miss technoblade, we haven’t gotten any new content in nearly a month :(


	2. Bloody Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is a dumb bitch like me trying write symbolism? I should just shut the fuck up!!!
> 
> Anyway, I’m currently watching Tubbo’s stream of the exile verdict while writing this. I will talk about the results at the ending notes. If Tommy’s exiled, I’m gonna laugh so hard KEKEKEK IM HORRIBLE.

The sunset gleams brilliantly against Tubbo’s skin. He gazes at the sky, noting at the way it resembles a wild canvas as a deep red and a warm orange plasters the white space. He stares at the vast blue ocean, watching quietly as the sunset seems to bathe in it. It was mesmerizing, gazing at such a beautiful and peaceful scenery. 

He stretches his hand out towards the dimming light, almost as if he was hoping to catch it. But, he knows he can’t. He watches between the gaps of his fingers as the sun slowly descends into the endless emptiness of the ocean, leaving the world devoid of any light as the darkness gradually consume all of his surroundings.

This scenario seems all too familiar to him. A deep sense of déjà vu runs through him but before he could investigate it any further, he feels a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he’s met with the grinning face of Tommy. 

“What?” Tubbo stares at Tommy’s bright eyes and shinning smile. His plain presence managing to light up the gloomy place. “Don’t ‘what’ me! The fuck are you doing sitting by yourself out here?” Tommy jumps to the seat beside him, ruffling off a few dead leaves scattered on the wooden bench. “I was just thinking. Tomorrow is the day isn’t it? Feeling nervous?” Tubbo stares at his own feet dangling from the ground, lightly kicking at the rusted leaves below him.   
“Tubbo, we are big men!! We outnumber that green bastard by a landslide! Plus, we have Technoblade, you, me, and Wilbur! It’s the boys! Wilbur may have some loose screws, but he’s still Wilbur.” Tommy is all hyped up in his seat, gesticulating with dramatic hands as he spoke. He’s smiling so hard that his eyes seem to resemble a crescent moon. He’s passionate. He’s full of ambition and vigor. He would make a good leader, Tubbo finds himself thinking. 

With an endearing smile on his lips, Tubbo nods in agreement.  
“We started this country together” Tommy begins to say, gripping onto Tubbo’s shoulders.   
“And we’re gonna rule it together!” He’s so bright. Everything about him seems to have a fiery aura to it. From his burning passionate eyes to his admirable lopsided grin, everything about him radiates such a warm energy. With a smile tugging at his lips, Tubbo beams back, “We’re gonna wipe the floor with that bitch!”   
“That green bitch boy is going down!!”   
“Yeah, we’re gonna tango with his ass tomorrow!” Tubbo exclaims, instigating Tommy’s high-pitched cackles. Tommy slaps at his knees as he doubles over from laughter.   
“Tubbo, that’s not-” Tommy starts by saying but stops mid-sentence.   
With a small smile, Tommy says through a string of giggles,  
“Never change, Tubbo. Never change.” 

(•^•)

Opening his eyelids, Tubbo blinks himself awake. With his eyes sore from crying the previous night, he takes a while to adjust to the dim room. It’s nearly 11:00 A.M ; yet, the sun seems to want to sleep in. Without a shed of sunlight peering into his room, Tubbo stumbles around in the darkness before he reaches his window. Cracking the window open, he can see the dark, thick clouds blocking the sun from his view.

Tubbo grunts, murmuring a low curse. First it was the towering obsidian wall and now it’s the stubborn clouds. He just wants to see the sun. He doesn’t know how this has come to be a part of his morning routine; but, something about it seems nostalgic to him. 

Heaving out a weary sigh, Tubbo rubs at his swollen eyes. He’s trying so hard to resist reminiscing of last night. He wants anything to distract him at this point. Whether it be the abnormally cold air in his room or the dark cloudy sky, he wants to focus on something else. Something else besides Tommy. It’s been eight hours since Tommy’s banishment. Eight hours since their last conversation. 

Tubbo clenches his fists, his knuckles paling. “I’m...I’m such a bad friend”, he mumbles to himself, crouching down in his empty, dark room. He’s scared, so unbearably scared for Tommy. 

The last time he saw Tommy was when he was bleeding out from a stab wound. And even in his lowest point, Tommy had smiled at him. His smile although blemished with his own blood was still weirdly warm. And it’s a strange thing to think about, but Tubbo wishes he could see Tommy smile at him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold the phone!!   
> First, they were like yo let’s team with Techno and take down Dream cuz he bossy.  
> Then, Tubbo was like lols no Tommy gotta go. He really said lmao hoes mad @ Fundy and Quackity,   
> Then NOW QUACKITY SAID JOIN THE HATE CLUB AND THEY WANT PROPAGANDA AGAINST TECHNOBLADE??   
> Quackity talking mad shit when he’s half naked at all times- PLEASE STOP QUACKITY THIS IS EMBARRASSING.
> 
> Alright, now for the important question:   
> Did you vote in favor or against exiling Tommy? Are you happy about the results? 
> 
> This is barely readable, but I hoped you enjoyed the stalling chapter. I’m such a troll. I promise to write plot next chapter. I made everything so angsty and then you see Tubbo’s stream and he’s just grinning while exiling Tommy KEKEKEKE. Then, he went on to do drugs with Ranboo LMAO.
> 
> Next chapter will probably be up in 2 days!


	3. Familiar Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, I’m back with some more bad writing. Thx for tuning in <3
> 
> I know I said I was gonna post another chapter in two days, but I was bored so I just went ahead and wrote this.
> 
> Anyway, thx for the support lately. Idk why you guys like it cuz like my writing style is so inconsistent. Any authors out there wanna give me some tips? Plz I’m barely literate, help me :(

Squinting his eyes open, Tommy can feel the glaring sun above him. The smell of the salty ocean enters his nostrils. The moist air around him is seemingly palpable. Focusing his vision, he can make out a tall figure standing before him. “Dream? Where the fuck am I?” Tommy sits up from his reclining position, scrutinizing his surroundings. Seeing as how there aren't any noticeable landmarks except for the huge body of water that’s covering his every field of vision, he internally curses at the green man in front of him.

“We’re far away from L’Manberg, that’s where” Dream states plainly while rowing the boat. Attempting to get up, Tommy hisses in pain at the aching wound on his stomach. He palms the wound, applying slight pressure. Then, he realizes something: his wound is nearly healed. “Why did you heal me?” Tommy questions, boring holes to the back of Dream’s head. He doesn’t give time for Dream to respond though as he immediately shouts, “What the fuck was the point?! You just go around stabbing shit or something??” Tommy’s infuriated. He feels used, he feels like a pawn in Dream’s stupid game.

Dream turns back to face him, his emotions concealed by the smiling mask on his face.  
“It was a test”, Dream states, a mocking tone lacing his voice. Tommy huffs out a sharp breath, practically seething with anger.  
“You think I’m a joke? You think it’s alright to use me like one of your fucking pawns?” Tommy reaches into his inventory for a weapon; but, there’s nothing, not a single item in his pocket. “Where is my stuff?”  
“Burnt it”  
““Oh fuck you! You stupid green bitch! You’re such a villain, Dream. I hate your fucking guts.” He’s profusely cursing because he doesn’t know what else to do. He’s at a huge disadvantage; with no armor, no weapon, no materials, and no friends, Tommy really has nothing.

Just as he is about to go on about how much of an asshole Dream is, he hears the latter laugh. The laugh starts off as a string of giggles but steadily erupts into maniacal cackles.  
“What?! What’s so funny?” Dream stops rowing the boat, returning Tommy’s glare as he says, “Tommy, hate me all you want. But, you can’t hurt me even if you wanted to.” Dream is taunting him and it annoys him to the core. It’s not that Dream is good at getting under his skin; it’s just what he said was true. He hates that it’s true, but there’s no way he could take Dream in a fight. 

Tommy’s train of thought is interrupted as a snowy island comes into view.  
“What the fuck is this? You’ve taken me to fucking Antarctica or some shit?” Tommy feels his breath grow cold as they draw closer.  
“It’s not Antarctica, but that’s what he calls it.”  
““Who calls it that? What the fuck are you talking about?”  
“Nothing, just rambling.” 

Tommy’s teeth begin to chatter, his breaths now visible in the air. “We’re here”, Dream announces, propelling the boat to the snowy shore. “Here, catch.” Dream throws a book towards Tommy. Catching it, Tommy stares at it with evident confusion. “The fuck? I’m still on probation? You think I’ll follow the law when there’s no one here to enforce it?” Tommy sneers, ready to fling the book back at Dream.  
“It’s a journal. Keep it”  
“Why should I? You want me to record myself slowly losing my sanity, you sick bastard?” Dream shrugs at this, maneuvering his boat back into the water.  
“If you don’t use it. I’m sure someone else would love to have it”  
“The fuck are you on about? Are you on drugs? We’re in the middle of fucking nowhere. We’re miles away from society and you’re telling me someone would like my journal?” Tommy rolls his eyes, finding the green man completely ridiculous.  
“Well, have fun staying here, Tommy. I wish you good luck on your adventures.” Dream gives one last greeting, propelling his boat away. Tommy watches as the green figure slowly disappears behind the fog, leaving him alone on this deserted island. 

“Fuck, it’s cold” Tommy shivers, rubbing at his arms at an attempt to cover them from the frigid air. He examines his surroundings, finding a forest ahead of him. He knows he needs to find shelter before nighttime, perhaps there’s a spare cave in there.

Entering the forest, he hears the chirping of birds and the humming of the crickets. It’s quite peaceful out here. Tubbo would love it here. Tommy smacks his head, hating that his mind always wanders back to Tubbo. He doesn’t want to think about that right now. He needs to focus on surviving. 

Ducking past some branches, he finds a herd of reindeers. Tommy audibly gulps, standing frozen in his spot. He knows he’s much weaker than usual due to the stomach wound, but if he makes smart decisions, he might not starve tonight.  
But, there’s just one problem: he doesn’t know what those smart decisions would be.

Tommy approaches the herd gradually, trying his best to not scare them with abrupt movements. He manages to close the distance, so now he’s standing a feet away from them. He doesn’t know what to do next. Staring at them, he notices they are chewing on something. Taking a closer look, he realizes it’s a carrot.

“What?” Tommy questions to himself, scratching the back of his head. Carrots are growing in this freezing weather. “How?” The reindeers stare back at him when he mumbles this, chewing loudly on the orange vegetable.  
“You are fucking ugly” Tommy curses them out, giggling at the way they seem to chew even louder.

“Well, if you know where the food is. I’ll just follow you, buddy” Tommy says to the reindeers, internally praising himself for this ingenious idea. “First, I need a place to sleep though. How the fuck do I make fire?” Looking around, nothing but trees fill his vision.  
“Fuck, do you know how to start a fire?” Tommy talks to the reindeer, not really expecting an answer.  
“Yeah, I do Tommy. Just get some rocks and rub 'em together!”, Tommy replies to himself but with a slightly higher-pitched tone.Giggling awkwardly, Tommy thinks about how embarrassing it would be if someone were to hear him talk to reindeers.

Gathering up some stones on the ground, Tommy is getting ready to start banging the rocks together but the rustling of the leaves stops him. At first, it was subtle but now it’s rapidly approaching. Tommy can hear the branches of the trees snap, the sound growing louder and louder by the second. 

Tightening his grip on the stones, he brandishes it in front of him as if it were a weapon. Millions of ideas pop up in his mind, he doesn’t know what the intruder is, but his imagination is going wild. What if it’s a dinosaur? Tommy finds himself thinking, picking up more rocks just in case.

Pushing past the rough branches, a figure emerges. Tommy’s eyes widen, dropping the rocks he’s holding to the ground. It’s definitely not a dinosaur, but Tommy wishes it had been because anything would’ve been better than this. Anything would’ve been better because the familiar face Tommy is staring at is no other than Technoblade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe a cliffhanger, I’m so nice 👍
> 
> please comment writing tips or anything in general like idk what’s your least favorite class? Mine is AP European History, all I’ve learned is white men go brr. Why would I ever need this to get my dream job at McDonalds’s?? I JUST WANNA GET THAT SWEET MINIMUM WAGE OF $7.25 AND FREE CHICKEN NUGGETS. IS THIS SO MUCH TO ASK FOR???


	4. the past will be the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, sorry for literally disappearing   
> for a week. There’s just been so much going on in America, especially with the Brandon Bernard case. I’ve just been really unmotivated lately but I’m back!
> 
> If you’re part of the black community, I’m so sorry the American system has failed you once again. If you’re feeling frustrated, please feel free to rant. And if anything I say is offensive, please inform me because I will fix it. I don’t want to talk over anyone. 
> 
> But, yeah I hope you guys are feeling okay! If you comment anything, I’ll definitely reply, so feel free to rant <3

With a blue royal mantle wrapped around his shoulders, Technoblade stands with a tall stature. Tommy is staring, he knows he is; Technoblade has changed his appearance so much. He no longer has the color red plastered all over him, instead now it’s a lavishing blue. A sumptuous royal blue now replaced the scarlet red. He almost looks like a changed man, Tommy thinks. 

“Tommy? What are you doing here?” A figure appears in thin air, he’s casually levitating beside Technoblade. “Wilbur?” Tommy questions with a startled expression. “No, I’m Ghostbur. Tommy, are you here to visit Technoblade too?” Ghostbur flies around Tommy’s small stature, a nostalgic smile dancing on his lips. With condescension lacing his voice, Tommy questions, “What? You’re visiting him?” “Yeah! Technoblade said he was free today, so I wanted to go hunting with him!” Ghostbur beams, wiggling his ghost body around in excitement. “Wilbur! Why are you hanging around with him?? He’s a traitor!” Ghostbur freezes at this, frightened by Tommy’s angered expression. Gliding towards Technoblade’s side, he hides his ghost body behind the pink-haired man. 

“Don’t hide behind him! He’s not our side” Tommy is seething; he hates how much Ghostbur trusts the villainous bastard. Locking his eyes with Tommy’s, Technoblade says, “You sure like blaming everyone else for your problems, don’t you?” Technoblade sneers, a sardonic smile on his face. “I’m not blaming anyone, it’s just your fault!” Tommy indignantly insists, not allowing himself to be persuaded by anything.   
“You betrayed us! You blew up the country we worked so hard to build! Everything would still be fine if it weren’t for you! I wouldn’t be exiled because Wilbur- He would be president, not Tubbo…” Technoblade rolls his eyes, flipping his neatly braided hair aside.   
“You think I betrayed you, Tommy?” Releasing a short chuckle, Technoblade continues,   
“From the very start, I stated my principles very clearly: I wanted anarchy. All I wanted was a place where we could all coexist without a hierarchical institution. You knew that, don’t deny it. You knew what my beliefs were; but, once I was no longer of use to you, you stopped caring. Like a dull blade, you threw me aside, Tommy.” Technoblade heaves out lightly, disappointment hiding in his cold eyes. “You thought of me as a mere weapon, Tommy. And if you were going to use a weapon; you shouldn’t be surprised if you end up hurting yourself with it.” 

Tommy wants to refute all of this. Tommy didn’t think of Technoblade as a weapon. He didn’t.  
He really didn’t! Technoblade places down a basket of carrots for the swarming reindeers; turning on his heels, he’s readying himself to leave the scene. “I thought-! I just had thought you were on my side” , Tommy mutters the last part, almost as if he didn’t want the latter to hear. Technoblade doesn’t respond, he just stands there with his back facing Tommy. With a few more seconds of silence, Technoblade leaves, leaving Tommy without a response. 

Watching all this play out, Ghostbur comes out of his invisible state. “Wha? Technoblade!” Ghostbur calls out, wanting to chase after the man but goes against it. “Tommy? Come on, go after him. He’s a nice guy once you get to know him” “No, he isn’t” Tommy insists, glaring at the snowy ground.   
“Aw come on, yeah he is! Isn’t this why you’ve come to visit him?”   
“I’m not visiting him, Wilbur. I didn’t even know he was here.”  
“Aw no need to hide it. You obviously still want to talk to him. Let’s find him and talk it all out!”   
“No! Stop it, Wilbur!” Ghostbur flinches at the sudden outburst, taking a step back from the boy.   
“Um alright I’m sorry, I’ll stop.” 

Tommy sighs, staring at the herd of reindeers fighting over the basket of carrots.   
“So, it was him” Tommy says, eyeing the fresh grown carrots. Ghostbur follows Tommy’s eyes, smiling as he sees what Tommy’s looking at. “Yeah, Technoblade started throwing out leftover carrots. The reindeers started coming by, so now he feeds them everyday!” Ghostbur rambles, flying around the reindeers.

Seeing as how Tommy had suddenly gone quiet, Ghostbur looks back at Tommy, finding the blond boy intensely eyeing the basket of carrots.   
“Tommy, are you hungry?” Receiving a slight nod, Ghostbur contemplates a little bit before saying, “Oh, I know! Come here, Tommy!” Ghostbur guides Tommy past the feasting reindeers, leading him into the deep woods. “Why are you here, Wilbur?”  
“Me? I like it here. I sometimes visit Technoblade. He’s really kind even though he acts like he doesn’t care. I think it’s kinda cute”, Ghostbur laughs by himself, failing to read the room.  
“Technoblade is not cute, Wilbur” Tommy states as a matter of fact, feeling a bitter taste in his mouth with the word ‘cute’ and ‘Technoblade’ being in the same sentence.   
“He is, Tommy! Here, lemme tell you something, but don’t tell Technoblade about it okay?” Ghostbur giggles whimsically, covering his grinning expression.  
“I once told Technoblade that I get all melty when it rains, so he built a roof for the pathway from the nether portal to his house because he knows that’s how I get here! Isn’t that adorable? He tries to deny that it’s for me, but I know he’s lying” Ghostbur is practically beaming talking about this. He’s flying around in a frantic circle, barely able to suppress his excitement. 

Tommy is struck with surprise. The same man who had unhesitantly massacred the citizens of L’Manberg would go out of his way to implement a layer of protection for his ghost friend.   
Tommy shivers at the thought. It’s frightening to think about. It’s almost as frightening as his skills; the man had so much humanity in him. Tommy shouldn’t be surprised because he was once Technoblade’s friend too. But, he still is. As much as he wants to believe that Technoblade is a ruthless and merciless villain, there are always moments where he feels like that’s not really the case. 

His trance is interrupted by Ghostbur’s high-pitched shriek. “Tommy, look! Here it is!” Ghostbur flies around the pathway’s roof; it’s made out of dark oak wood, and the structure is relying on wooden fences to stay standing. The build isn’t all that formal or expensive to make, it’s simply a humble pathway with a roof; yet, Ghostbur seems to genuinely enjoy it with all his heart.

Stepping onto the wooden path, Tommy no longer feels the wintry breeze against his skin, he no longer feels the thick snowflakes melting in his blond hair, he just feels warmth. Even though he’s standing in this freezing climate, he feels abnormally warm. “Tommy? Are you coming?” Ghostbur waits ahead, no longer flying as he wants to be below the low ceiling. Tommy doesn’t respond, he just stands there, gripping tightly onto his journal. “What’s wrong, Tommy?” Wilbur stops levitating, coming down to his feet to match eye level with Tommy. He scrutinizes Tommy’s wretched appearance. From the huge blood-stained hole in his shirt, the tethered fabric of his sleeves, and the evident bags hanging under his eyes, Ghostbur furrows his brows in dismay. “Alright, you stay here for a second, okay? I’ll be right back” Ghostbur finishes explaining before following the wooden path.

He’s dashing through the air, his ghost body gliding over the ground. Following the path, Ghostbur finds himself in front of Technoblade’s cozy house. Without considering even knocking, Ghostbur enters intrusively. “What, Wilbur?” He hears Technoblade call out to him, his voice originating from below the house.   
“Technoblade? Tommy’s hungry”, Ghostbur explained simply, already making himself at home as he digs through the plethora of chests. Grabbing 20 cooked pork chops, Ghostbur is satisfied and opens the door to leave. “Stew”, he hears Technoblade mutter, his voice nearly inaudible.   
“What was that, Techno?”   
“There’s some stew” Although he understands what the man is mumbling about, Ghostbur feels the sudden urge to tease the latter.  
“What stew, Techno? The suspicious stew that you spent days making? What about them?”   
“Wilbur, stop. You know what I mean.”  
“No, I genuinely don’t, Technoblade.   
Tell me, come on”   
“Give him the stew”, Technoblade gradually spits out, hesitance wrapped around each of his words. He sounds so embarrassed he can die and Ghostbur loves it so much. 

Ghostbur laughs at Technoblade’s coerced voice, a smile on his face as he exits the house. Ghostbur flies back to where he had left Tommy, a stack of pork chops and some suspicious stews in his arms. But, by the time he’s back to his original spot: Tommy is nowhere to be found.  
“Tommy?” Ghostbur yells, his voice reverberating throughout the forest. “Tommy, I know you’re around here! Come on, Tommy!”

Ghostbur is right, Tommy can hear him. He’s hiding behind one of the trees. He doesn’t exactly know why, but his feet carried him there before he could interpret the reasoning behind it. “Come on, Tommy. I brought you food.” Ghostbur keeps on urging, but he’s not leaving this spot. This is so unlike him, Tommy thinks. He should be powerful and big, but now he’s gone into hiding. He doesn’t quite know what he’s hiding from. Did he think Ghostbur was going to get Technoblade? Did he hide because he didn’t like the idea of being in debt of Technoblade? Why has his feet led him away from there?

“Um, alright. I’ll put it in this chest here. It’s mail for you!” Ghostbur places down a chest, inputting the food supply in there. He writes a sign right above it, the black ink prints: Mail for Tommy <3   
Ghostbur scans his surroundings one last time before following back the paths to Technoblade’s home. 

Entering without being invited, Ghostbur finds Technoblade casually sorting through one of his many chests. “Tommy had already left, Techno” Ghostbur whines, a stubborn pout on his lips. While gazing at a turtle egg in his hands, Technoblade remarks, “He’ll come back.”  
“You think so? I get the slight impression that he’s mad at you. Do you know why?”  
“He thinks I betrayed him.”  
“Yeah, he said something about how he thought you were on his side.”   
Technoblade releases a brief breath, a bitter smile cracking at his lips.  
“Isn’t it comical, Wilbur?   
Because I thought he was on mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading <3


	5. Obligated Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooooo! I am back! It is the first day of my Winter break from school. I’m going to be uploading chapters much faster!
> 
> I’ve been catching up with the vods and Tommy’s depression arc is over!!! Now, it’s the brother bonding arc!! YASSSSSSS SLEEPY TWT STAYS WINNING!!!!! 
> 
> THIS IS WHAT I WANTED FROM TOMMY’S EXILE; NOT SOME GREEN TELE TUBBY GASLIGHTING A CHILD. 
> 
> WE FINALLY HAVE THE TECHNO AND TOMMY TEAM. IT’S THE GANG. 
> 
> if Tommy changes his skin to an AE outfit, I will just die. Like my life is complete, I’m just gonna head out.
> 
> Lmao anyway sorry for this long rant. Here’s the thing you came for~

Gliding his fingertips against the pages of the book, Dream has a slight curve to his lips as he reads the content. “Looks like they’ve already met”, Dream chuckles, a low rumble in his throat. A knock interjects his reading, followed by an anxious looking intruder. 

“Hello, Tubbo” Dream greets, shutting the book in his hands. “Hey” Tubbo pauses, fidgeting fingers tugging at his T-shirt. He seems nervous. With severe eye bags and greasy hair, he looks like he hasn’t been taking care of himself. 

Taking the seat unoccupied next to Dream, Tubbo glances down at the wooden floor.   
“So, is he Tommy okay?”  
“Yes, he’s fine.” Dream answers plainly. He has an ambiguous smile on his face, hooded eyes scrutinizing Tubbo’s distressed expression.   
Tubbo seems to hesitate a bit before mustering enough courage to ask,  
“Can you send him a letter?”  
“A letter? You want to talk to your friend that you exiled?”   
Tubbo’s expression sinks, huffing out a shaky breath. “But, I didn’t have any other choice! It was for the good of the country!”   
“Hmmm, the good of the country.”  
Tubbo stares at the palms of his hands, his breathing becoming more irregular as the seconds go by.  
“What would you like to tell him?”  
“I have a lot to tell him. I want to say…” Tubbo stammers, a flustered expression on his face.   
“I don’t know. I guess I just wanted to make sure.”  
“Make sure of what?”  
“Make sure that he’s alive.”

<^•^>

“Alright, I’ll be back, Technoblade! Here! Take some blue! Don’t lose blue, alright? Because it’s a special color.” Ghostbur whispers the last sentence, grinning eye to eye.   
“Wilbur, I don’t need...You know what?  
Thank you, Ghostbur.” Sighing heavily, Technoblade stares at the blue dye.   
“You can make things blue with it, Technoblade”, Ghostbur says enthusiastically, handing him even more blue dye.   
“Thanks, Ghostbur. I really needed this.” Speaking in the most nonchalant tone, Technoblade sounds both sarcastic and serious at the same time.   
“I’ll get more! I have lots back in L’Manberg! Alright, byeeee!” Ghostbur stands in the middle of the nether portal’s purple mist, still throwing blue dye towards Technoblade as he waits to be transported to the Nether.   
“Bye, Ghostbur” 

Leaving the scene with half a stack of blue, Technoblade adjusts the blue gown draped around his shoulders. Breathing out a warm breath against the winter season, Technoblade looks ahead at the snowy forest. With a basket of carrots in hand, he enters the maze of trees.

The birds chirp merrily, bathing in the warmth of the sunlight. Making his way to the reindeers’ usual gathering, he hums a soft tune. Nearing closer, a certain voice muffles his soft humming. 

“Hey, dickhead! I’m talking to you! Speak English!” Tommy screams at a villager. The villager is seated in a wooden boat, seemingly being held in the position against their will.   
“Speak English!! Me Gusta!! C’mon, bitch, I know you stole my suspicions stew! Give it back, dickhead!” With a stone sword held to their throat, the villager emits a fearful “Harghh?” 

“Oh my fucking god! I’ll kill you right now! Where is my stew? You have don’t you? No one was here except you and those reindeers! What did you do with my stuff??” Tommy brandishes his sword, dramatically swinging it around recklessly. The villager reluctantly makes another intelligible sound, further escalating Tommy’s frustration.   
“Listen here, buddy. You either give me my shit back or I’m gonna take your children hostage!”  
“Unless you don’t have children because babies are stupid. All they do is cry and shit themselves.” 

Tommy grips onto the villager’s collar, tugging them to his eye level. “Did you know babies are tax evaders? DID YOU KNOW YOU ARE RAISING A CRIMINAL?” Tommy frantically shouts, startling the bewildered villager.   
“You don’t even want me to get started on my opinion on criminals. I hate them! Especially Technoblade! He thinks he’s cool with his stupid speech and shit.” Tommy paused, his attention averting back to the villager. He says with a skeptical voice, “Do you think he’s cool?” 

A moment of silence follows. The villager, although obviously nervous from the sudden change in atmospheres, confidently shakes their head. Thinking that was the answer Tommy wanted, the villager sighs in relief.   
“You don’t? Why not? He’s much cooler than you. He’s all strong and shit.” With a grimace on his face, he seems to disagree with the villager’s opinion. But, this only lasts for a second before Tommy realizes what he’s just said.   
“Yeah, but you’re right. He is fucking lame. He sucks at making friends and even though he’s rich as hell, he still got no girlfriend! HAHAHAHA COULDN’T BE ME. I have so many girlfriends, I just lose count.” Tommy laughs at his own joke, wheezing loudly while his hostage attempts to smile along. 

Tommy is about to ramble on about how he’s going to build a hot girlfriend, but the rustling of the bushes behind him causes him to alarmingly spin around. Facing in the direction of the mysterious intruder, he notices the reindeers clustering around that one spot.  
“What the fuck are they doing?” Arming himself with a stone sword, Tommy points the tip of it towards the unknown animal. 

“Come out! I know you’re there!” Approaching closer, Tommy finds himself staring at a familiar face. “This sure feels like déjà vu” Technoblade awkwardly remarks, promptly placing down the basket of carrot as to avoid being pushed around in the crowd of reindeers.  
“Technoblade, what the fuck are you doing here?” Tommy continues to brandish his sword, wary eyes observing the latter’s every movement.  
“I live here, Tommy. I’ve been living here way before you came.”  
“Well, leave! This is my place. I built a tent here and it’s mine!”   
“Right, you built a tent.” Technoblade repeats, eyeing the ‘tent’ that’s held up by three unstable blocks of dirt. It’s a muddy mess but he really shouldn’t expect Tommy to be an expert at building.   
“It is a tent, dickhead! Now, leave!” 

Technoblade sighs defeatedly, scratching at his temples as he averts his gaze. “Tommy, you have scratches all over you. You probably couldn’t sleep because you were fending off the monsters. So, do you want-“  
“I don’t! I don’t need any type of help from you!” Tommy barks back, furious at the thought of receiving help from the enemy.   
“Alright. Do as you wish. I’m going to L’Manberg to talk to Phil. Don’t die out here.”   
“You’re not allowed in L’Manberg though. That would be breaking the law.”

Technoblade nods in agreement,   
“I am banned from that place. I heard they actually put a bounty on me. And yes, of course, an anarchist like me should care about breaking the law.” Technoblade chuckles, hiding his smirk with his gloved fingers.   
“Technoblade, you are such a bitch.”   
Taken by slight surprise, Technoblade seems to come to a blank.   
“Alright, if this is about me breaking the law, you can’t talk much either after vandalizing and committing arson on George’s house.”  
“You are such a bitch, Technoblade.”   
“Is it really necessary to call me that?”  
“You are a terrible person, bitch.”   
Giving up, Technoblade simply says, “Alright.” 

“You’re trying to mock me, aren’t you? Why did you have to tell me you’re going back to L’Manberg? Are you trying to tempt me?” Tommy grinds through his teeth, glaring at Technoblade’s composed expression.  
“I was just exiled and you think it’s funny to rub that in my face?!”   
“I’m not mocking you, Tommy. I’m giving you a choice. You can either join me or stay here by yourself.” 

Staring at the man in front of him, Tommy scrunches his nose in displeasure. There’s really no way of winning in this situation. Technoblade says he’s given a choice. That’s a load of bullshit. Technoblade knows Tommy wouldn’t turn down his offer. He knows Tommy is desperate. So, even if it means teaming up with an enemy, Tommy doesn’t have any other choice but to accept. 

“I’ll join you. But, this doesn’t mean I like you.”  
“Good to know the feeling is mutual.” Cracking a small smile, Technoblade reciprocates Tommy’s intense stare. Tommy’s blue, wild eyes seem to glower at his smirk.  
“Are you not coming, Theseus?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh technoblade has been streaming DAILY lately, and I just feel so fed. Like what if he goes back into his usual uploading schedule again with a video every two months?? IM NOT PREPARED. IM NOT USED TO HIM DOING HIS JOB. IT’S MAKING NERVOUS.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
> It was funny to portray Tommy shit talking the villager. 
> 
> Thank you everyone (except the Dream apologists) for reading! I’ll try to get another chapter up in 2 days or so.


	6. Choosing Sides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooooo I’m back!  
> I’m posting this two days before Christmas, so merry Christmas to those that celebrate it!

Promptly making himself at home, Tommy rummages through Technoblade’s wall of chests.  
“Hey, what are you doing?” Technoblade tries to stop him but his endeavor is futile. Tommy steals a set of diamond armor, mischievously equipping it right in front of Technoblade.

Content with the way Technoblade’s frown seems to deepen, Tommy climbs down the ladder to scavenge around the rest of the house. Technoblade facepalms himself, furrowed eyebrows wrinkling his forehead. He shouts wearily, “Look, I just need to brew some invisibility potions. Then, we’re going to sneak into L’Manberg and meet up with Phil.”

Receiving silence as an answer, Technoblade becomes slightly worried. This is Tommy we’re talking about; no way he would stay silent for longer than 10 seconds. “Tommy?” Technoblade calls out. Climbing down the ladder, he follows Tommy’s tracks. He’s about to call out again but a blaring ringing noise interjects his train of thought. 

“What the heck is that noise?” Seeing as how there’s a sudden hole in his floors, he climbs down to the newly established basement. In the narrowed room, Tommy stands in the middle of it , aggressively hitting a golden bell. The blond boy stops jabbing at the bell at Technoblade’s arrival. “Tommy, what is this?” Tommy turns his head towards Technoblade, lips titled in a slight smirk. “It’s a bell obviously” Tommy says condescendingly, talking down on the pink-haired man. “Okay, but why?” Technoblade approaches the golden bell, examining it through furrowed brows.  
“Because why not? Doesn’t it annoy you?”  
“How did you even get this? I thought you were broke” Technoblade goes to pick up the bell but Tommy stands in his way.  
“I found it upstairs, so it’s mine now.” Tommy states, sneering at the way Technoblade releases a low grunt.

Looking around in the cramped room, Technoblade seems to internally regret his decision to take in the blond gremlin. The voices in his head are all making fun of him; they are all laughing at his misery.  
“Tommy, what the heck is this basement? You’re living like a raccoon.”  
“There’s nothing wrong with being a raccoon, dickhead.” Tommy snaps back, ringing his bell once again to muffle Technoblade’s voice.  
“Tommy, why can’t you just be normal?” Releasing a sigh of grief, Technoblade seems to lose all of his remaining will to live.  
“BECAUSE I’M BUILT DIFFERENT, BITCH!” Tommy bangs at the bell, a devilish grin dancing on his lips. He seems to get slight amusement from Technoblade’s despair. 

Staring at the scene with a blank expression, the voices scream at him to smack Tommy in the face. It takes all of his control to resist the urge. “You’re just built like a stick. That’s not different.” Technoblade throws three potions of invisibility towards the grinning boy.  
“I am not a stick! I am a huge man! Look at these guns!!”  
At Tommy’s ridiculous banter, Technoblade smiles.  
He adds, “I’m the American one here. I’m the one with the guns”  
Tommy seems to be slightly taken aback by the latter’s joke because it takes a second for him to register before he bursts into booming laughter. He leans forward, hands on his stomach as he cackles. “Yeahhh!!! Stand back we got the strap.”  
They giggle together; Technoblade’s low chuckle mixing with Tommy’s high-pitched cackle. 

After the session of laughter, Tommy takes a moment to stare at Technoblade’s smiling expression. It’s a strange image, Tommy thinks. He’s become so accustomed to the bloodthirsty man that haunts him in his nightmares. But, the man before him with an awkward smile on his lips doesn’t seem to have any resemblance with the monster in his nightmares. 

“Alright, we have everything right?” Technoblade says while scanning through his inventory.  
“Are you ready to head back?”  
Tommy wants to give a firm ‘yes’. He wants to sound confident. But the lump in his throat is preventing him from even emitting a single sound. “Tommy?” He hears his name being called. Shaking his head, he takes a step back.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I don’t think I can go back.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because Dream will find out and Tubbo is gonna be in trouble. He’ll think Tubbo helped me and…”  
Tommy’s voice trails off. He doesn’t know where he’s going with this. He just knows he will become a burden for Tubbo.  
“You’re still worried about Tubbo?” Technoblade asks, bewildered.  
“What? He’s my best friend, of course, I’m worried.”  
Technoblade stares at him with sympathetic eyes; Tommy doesn’t like the pitying look.  
“Does he think of you as his best friend, Tommy?” 

Tommy frown, a bitter taste at the tip of his tongue. Averting his gaze to the ground, he says in a small voice, “Let’s just go”. Walking past Technoblade, he climbs up the ladder and exits the house, slamming the door on his way out. 

Standing in the room by himself, Technoblade facepalms.The voices surround him, taking a physical form of a dim ghostly light. They chant into his ears, demanding that he goes to console Tommy. “He’ll be fine, guys” Technoblade reassures the pestering voices, shooing them away with his hands. “I don’t want to be teaming with someone who’s friends with my enemy. Tommy has to pick a side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> currently thinking about techno rejecting the sleepy boi family dynamic; and, through careful consideration, I have decided to revoke all of techno’s speaking privileges. 
> 
> Don’t worry, I’m just doing God’s work.


	7. Unexpected Visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooooooooooooooooo, I’m back.   
> It’s almost New Years ayeeeeeee.  
> I don’t really celebrate New Years but happy early New Years to those that do celebrate it!
> 
> This was a few days ago but Philza Minecraft streamed on Christmas for those who don’t have a good family to celebrate the holiday with. PHILZA MINECRAFT IS SO COOL. LIKE UGHHH GOSH I CANT BELIEVE PHILZA MINECRAFT IS ACTUALLY THE ONLY MAN IN THE WORLD.

“What in the world?” Technoblade stares at the banner before him. It’s a white canvas plastered with saturated colors. It depicts a poorly drawn image of him bleeding to death. It’s meant to be disturbing but it has the quite opposite effect. Technoblade releases a muffled chuckle, holding up his invisible hand to cover his grin. “What the fuck is that?” Tommy whispers, narrowed eyes staring at the horrendous picture. “I guess they’re big fans of me” Despite both of them being invisible with nothing but potion particles to indicate otherwise,Tommy can practically see Technoblade’s egotistical grin. 

Sneakily, they follow the wooden path that guides them into the country of L’Manberg. It’s rather a quiet place. With no commotion or ceremony, the streets are peaceful. There isn’t a single citizen in sight; they must all be in the comfort of their own home. Tommy is glancing around the place, eagerly taking in everything at once. He feels the sunshine glowing on his skin. He feels the humid air blowing against his hair. He smells the salty, homey water through his nostrils. It’s only been a few days since he’s been gone, yet this place seems to have drastically changed. Maybe it’s all a part of his imagination but he feels out of place; he feels like he doesn’t belong here.

Technoblade tugs at his wrist, wrenching his body towards the man. The sudden movement forces Tommy out of his momentarily trance. They hide behind a wooden pillar. Tommy isn’t quite sure what they are hiding from, but he promptly realizes as Ranboo enters his vision. 

Ranboo exits his home, humming a soft tune under his breath. He has his precious diary in his hand, an item he keeps by his side to back up his memory. He’s flipping through the pages absentmindedly until he hears a loud sneeze. Startled, he calls out anxiously, “Hello? Is someone there?” He walks closer to the origin of the noise, wary of his surroundings. As he draws closer, the evident potion bubbles become increasingly obvious. “Oh no”, he manages to mumble before he feels himself losing balance. With a kick at the back of his knee, he feels himself involuntarily tumbling forward. And before he can even manage to regain his composure, a glowing dagger materializes out of thin air, its sharp tip mere centimeters away from his throat. 

Just like that he’s paralyzed in his spot, his diary dropping to the floor as he holds his hands up in surrender. He feels his breath hitching and beads of sweat trickling down his forehead. Swallowing a gulp of air, his Adam's apple slightly brushes against the frigid blade.   
“Please, we can talk about this”, Ranboo attempts to compromise, suppressing the fear he feels from being heard in his voice. “Talk about what?” A new voice joins the conversation, their familiar voice bringing ease to Ranboo’s heart. “Phil! Please save me”, he cries out, panicked eyes locking with baffled ones. 

Phil glances at the dagger seemingly floating in thin air. Studying the diamond pattern lacing the dagger’s hilt, he quickly realizes the owner of the weapon. “Techno?” Phil smiles awkwardly to Ranboo; he doesn’t know how to explain to his neighbor that the murderous man holding him in a chokehold is actually his dear friend.   
“Hello, Phil. Do you know this guy?”   
“He’s my neighbor, Techno. What’s going on?”   
Technoblade is about to answer Phil’s inquiries but Tommy interjects, “Philza!”   
Hearing the familiar voice, Phil turns towards the voice, “Tommy?”   
“Phil!! My man!!” Tommy emerges from behind the pillar, still invisible. From Phil’s point of view, he can only make out particles approaching.   
“Tommy, you’re back.” Phil seems surprised but this astonishment only lasts for a second before he becomes alert once again.   
“Alright, let’s take this inside. Those invis pots won’t last forever.” Phil turns to open his door, welcoming the visitors.   
“Oh, Techno, let the poor boy go. I don’t know what happened here but he’s harmless.” Giving a sympathetic glance at Ranboo’s way, Phil urges his friend to stop with his violent ways. 

Technoblade releases his grip around Ranboo, retrieving the dagger from the latter’s throat. “Phil, come on. You know I said I won’t resort to violence anymore. I was just going to threaten him to stay silent.” Giving Ranboo a small smile, Technoblade acts as if he had not just nearly taken a man’s life. “Whatever you say, Techno” 

They all enter Phil’s cozy home, sitting around a small table embellished by a humble bouquet. Ranboo feels out of place as he sits down next to the very man who had just tried to assassinate him minutes ago. The invisibility potions have worn off as the two newcomers are now visible. Tommy has a huge grin on his face, he seems excited to meet Phil.   
“Tommy, you look…” Phil starts by saying before pausing to study the blond boy’s appearance.   
“Awesome?!” Tommy interrupts.   
“I was going to say sleep-deprived” Phil chuckles, pouring the guests some freshly brewed tea.   
Phil turns to face Technoblade, a soft smile on his lips, “What are you doing here? You visited just last week. I thought I was supposed to visit your house to check out the bees.”  
“What? Phil, you sent me a letter that said you wanted to talk in person.” Technoblade stops sipping at his tea, furrowing his eyebrows at the apparent miscommunication.   
“No, I didn’t” Phil is quick to deny.   
“Then, what is this?” Technoblade takes out a folded letter from his inventory, handing it to Phil. Taking the piece of paper, Phil glances at the content. He gasps, suddenly becoming alert.   
“Techno, I didn’t write this letter. Someone copied my handwriting; that means they’ve been reading the letters we’ve been sending each other.”   
“This is a trap then, isn’t it?” Technoblade curses internally. He throws Tommy another invisibility potion, beckoning him to drink it. As soon as they down the potion, a loud bang rumbles at the door. The abrupt noise startled everyone in the room.   
“Shit, Technoblade. What do we do?” Tommy looks at Technoblade for guidance, finding himself panicking more at the thought that the intruder might be Tubbo. Technoblade stays silent for a few seconds, eyeing the cramped room for any room for hiding.   
“Technoblade, what do we fucking do?” Tommy whispers to him anxiously, his voice seems to ooze with panic as the banging of the door grows louder.   
“Old man!!! Open the door!!” Quackity’s blaring voice has Phil huffing a disgruntled breath.   
“Yeah, oldie, open the door!” Fundy chants along.   
“Open it, Phil” Technoblade says finally.  
“Techno?”  
“It’s alright. Open the door.” Phil has no idea how to react to this situation, but he trusts that Technoblade has a plan because, otherwise, they are very screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grammar is very hard but proofreading is even harder.
> 
> y’all have any good fanfics you wanna recommend me? I like to read anything as long as it doesn’t have seggs and ships in them.


	8. Ranboob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m bad at naming chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello it is me, emo bitch.
> 
> Sorry for the slow update, there was an attempt to overthrow our government, so I was busy being sad. 
> 
> Anyway although there may have been an attempted coup, my teachers gave no fucks and have decided to reward everybody with extra homework✨
> 
> To those who are feeling stressed, please try to relax and stay safe! If you are living in targeted states and especially if you are living in a major city, plz stay safe!

Twisting at the door handle, Phil opens the door to the mob waiting outside. Upon opening the door, Phil is greeted by their crazed eyes and twisted smirks. Phil steps back from the disturbing image before him. To believe that these are the people running this country, Phil almost wants to laugh.   
“Why are you guys banging at my door?”   
“Phil! What’s up, old man?” Quackity yells enthusiastically, his hands held open as if he was going in for a hug.   
With a slight frown at his lips, Phil steps aside to avoid Quackity’s grasp. He says with a judgemental glare, “Why are you barging into my house?”   
“Phil, my man! How have you been? Have you been speaking to any wanted criminals recently?” Fundy forces the door open, inviting himself inside as he shoves past Phil’s blocking arm. 

Sitting there silently, Ranboo shifts in his chair uncomfortably, averting his gaze to avoid the intruder’s curious stares. “Ranboo? What are you doing here?” A new voice catches the attention of everyone in the room: Tubbo comes out behind Fundy’s and Quackity’s guarding bodies. 

“What do you want, Tubbo?” Phil interrupts, dubious eyes glaring down at Tubbo’s heavy eye bags.   
“Phil” Tubbo flashes a weary smile. He shoves past his two subordinates, a blank stare in his eyes. “You know why we’re here, don’t you?” A small smirk climbs onto his lips.   
“We’ve read the letters, Phil. There’s no point in hiding it now.” Tubbo takes a seat across from Ranboo, pouring himself a drink.  
“You’ve been in contact with Technoblade, the very man that burned this country to the ground.” Tubbo locks eyes with Phil. The light in his eyes no longer glimmered like usual.   
“Phil, you do realize this is treason, right?”   
Phil stays silent, eyes not wavering from Tubbo’s. Staring at Tubbo, Phil seems to feel a turmoil of emotions. The loving kid that he once knew was staring him down with such a cold gaze.   
“What did you do to Ghostbur? He wouldn’t just give you the letters.” Phil grinds his teeth, the noise interrupting the silence resounding throughout the room.  
“Ghostbur? Was he the one delivering those letters?” Fundy laughs. He’s casually rummaging through Phil’s chests, taking any item that he pleases.   
“We didn’t get the info from Ghostbur. We got it from someone else. As despicable as they are, intel is intel.” Quackity walks by Tubbo’s side, eyes tracing every inch of the humble house. He seems to notice something in the obscure corner of the house. 

Walking over, Quackity pushes aside the conveniently placed furniture concealing a small crack in the window. Glancing outside below the window, he can discern small pieces of broken glass. “Phil? What’s going on here?” Quackity inquiries, skeptical eyes glowering at the blond man.  
“What is it?” Fundy strolls over, eyeing the curious hole in the window. It’s a 5cm hole that’s barely noticeable unless it was observed under a scrutinized eye. Quackity would’ve never noticed it if it weren’t for the sudden breeze brushing against his cheeks.   
“The house is in bad shape. I’m still doing renovations.” Phil quickly strides over, standing before the window crack. He glances at Ranboo nervously, pleading for help with his panicked expression.  
“Y-Yeah, that’s my bad. I was playing some table tennis and accidentally hit the window.” Scratching his neck, Ranboo smiles bashfully. He seems embarrassed about being caught.

Tubbo stares in Ranboo’s direction for a few seconds before jumping out of his seat.   
“Phil, as a citizen of this country. You will be charged for treason. We will alleviate your punishment if you willingly tell us the location of Techno.” Tubbo walks in front of Phil, an amiable smile on his dehydrated lips.

Phil furrows his eyebrows. He doesn’t know what to expect as punishment but he really doesn’t want to find out. Opening his mouth for a second, he attempts to muster up an answer. But before he can, Tubbo leans towards him, invading all of his personal space. There’s something about the way Tubbo smirks at him that especially strikes a nerve in Phil.   
“I don’t know where he is.”  
“Is that your final answer?”   
“I really don’t know where he is.”   
Tubbo huffs out a sigh in despair, “I trusted you, Phil.” Tubbo pauses for a second before beckoning Fundy over. “Fundy, give it to him.” 

Fundy approaches Phil with a black ankle monitor in hand. “Phil, for old times’ sake I don’t want to be rough with you. Can you wear these yourself?” Phil tsked underneath his breath, snatching the black piece of metal. He feels hopeless; he hates feeling restricted.

Ranboo sits in his seat in silence, not daring to intervene. Tubbo spares a quick glance before gesticulating to his two subordinates to exit. Before they exit, Quackity remarks, “See ya later, Phil. Don’t be going anywhere; we’ll be watching your every step!” With a devilish grin, Quackity whispers a menacing “goodbye” before slamming the door close. 

At their departure, Phil bangs his fist against the ground. With this junk of metal wrapped around him, there’s no way he’ll be able to leave his house without their notice. He can't leave to visit Technoblade. He can’t even reach him through letters anymore. He can’t check if his friend has gone back safely. 

What if they got caught? Is that why Tubbo let him go so easily? Did he already know Techno’s location? Millions of possibilities pop up inside his head and he hopes he’s wrong in every situation. 

“Phil?” Ranboo´s voice brings him back to reality. He sees Ranboo’s mismatched colored eyes worriedly staring at him. The boy stretches his hand out to him to which he gradually grabs.   
“You alright, man? Sorry, I couldn’t help much back there.” Ranboo blushes out of embarrassment; he internally reprimands himself to grow a spine. 

“Nah, mate. There was nothing you could’ve done.” Phil offers a reassuring smile.   
“No, I could’ve been more helpful. It’s just I’m such a pushover.”   
Phil chuckles light-heartedly. He strolls over to the mysterious hole in the window.   
“You think they got away safely?”  
“Oh, yeah. They’ll be alright. I didn’t expect that from Techno. He just cracked your window and pearled out. It was like he wasn’t even here. Do you want me to check on them?”   
Phil turns to Ranboo suddenly, grasping onto his shoulders.  
“That’s right! You’re here! You can check on them for me.” Phil runs to his nether chest, rummaging through it before coming back with a glowing compass.  
“Ranboo, here. Take this. It’ll take you to Techno’s base. If Techno does anything hostile just show him that you have the compass. Tell em that I’m under house arrest and won’t be visiting for a while.” Phil hands the precious item to Ranboo. He seems to hesitate at first but ultimately ends up handing Techno’s compass over. It’s a precious item that shouldn’t be in the wrong hands; but, with his limited options, Phil wonders if there’s really any other choice.

“I can trust you, right Ranboo?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright hoped you enjoyed!
> 
> I’m going to die now. I wrote this at like 2:00 A.M


	9. Tommy, the Raccoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooooooooo I’m back! It’s me!
> 
> Good news: Midterms are over so maybe I’ll have more time to write.
> 
> Bad news: I’m dying. Might be exaggerating a little bit but it sure feels like I’m dying.

With water dripping from his hair, Tommy holds onto his arms as he releases a shaky breath. They’ve managed to get back to Technoblade’s humble house. Tommy heaves out in relief. Every inch of his body feels numb. He knew this island was cold; but, since he’s soaking wet, it makes the freezing temperature even more unbearable. He picks up his gaze from the snowy ground to the pink-haired man before him. 

Technoblade unlocks his wooden doors, slamming it open as he ushers Tommy inside. Closing it shut tight, they both exhale a big breath. Glancing over to Tommy’s quivering body, Technoblade approaches his many chests, pulling out a pair of clothing.   
“What is that?” Tommy looks at the blue and white piece of fabric in Technoblade’s hands.   
“Clothes. Now, go change before you get sick.” Throwing Tommy the new clothes, Technoblade also starts to take off his heavy mantle. He hangs the wet material onto the wall, hoping it’ll dry soon. Seeing as how Tommy hasn’t moved from his spot, Technoblade gives him a questioning glance.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Tubbo was there.” Tommy says with dejected eyes. His appearance right now has close resemblance to a sad puppy. Technoblade doesn’t comment. He waits for Tommy to continue.   
“Before we pearled out of there, I heard Tubbo’s voice.” Tommy continues, “What would he do if he saw me?” Tommy stares at Technoblade, his eyes seem to be searching for something in the latter. Rubbing at his neck, Technoblade sighs. He doesn’t know how to answer this question. He’s not sure if Tommy wants comfort or the truth. So, instead he tries to deflect the question.   
“What did you want him to do?”, Technoblade asks.  
“I don’t know. I wanted him to react or something. I don’t know what I was expecting.”  
Technoblade strolls over to Tommy who currently has his head hung to the ground. He places a hand onto Tommy’s head, ruffling his wet hair. “You’ll meet him again in the future. We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. Now, go change.”

Tommy nods slightly before turning to leave. He climbs down the ladder to the basement and starts changing. He feels a little bit better getting that load off his chest. It was bothering him ever since they started heading back. But, he feels better now. He looks down at his Antarctic Empire uniform. His outfit is matching with Technoblade but other than that, it’s not half bad. It’s actually quite comfortable. He’s about to climb the ladder upstairs but he hears a knock at the door. 

“Hello, Dream.” Technoblade greets upon opening the door. The masked man smiles courteously as he responds, reciprocating the greeting, “Hello.”  
“Why have you visited me today?”  
“Oh, I was just around the area. Why are you soaking wet?” Dream walks inside the house, closing the door behind him.  
“Had to hide in water for a few minutes. Some people were hunting me down, seeing as how I am a wanted criminal and all that.”   
“Oh” Dream looks around the room, glancing at Technoblade’s roommate, Edward.   
“Speaking of looking for people, have you seen Tommy?”   
While drying his hair, Technoblade shakes his head in response, saying in a slightly louder voice, “Tommy? Who? Oh the white gremlin boy! No, I haven’t.”  
“You sure?” Dream stares at Techno, a thin line across his lips.   
“Yep, I’m pretty sure I’ll notice someone as loud as him.” Dream huffs out a short breath, slightly amused.   
“Well, that’s not why I’m here anyway. I’m here to tell you about the Butcher Army. You’ve seen them today, yes?”  
“Yeah, they must be big fans.”  
“Techno, they were hunting you down.”  
“Nothing like a fun game of catch. You play those manhunt games with your friends too. I’m sure it’s just their way of showing affection.”  
“Techno!” Dream releases a chuckle, unable to suppress his laughter. “Be serious, they have your compass.”  
“My compass?”  
“Yeah, a compass that points directly to here” Dream stands by the lodestone placed in the corner. “They know where you are, Techno”  
“But I gave that compass to Phil” Biting at his lips, Technoblade hears the voices screaming various situations to him. Something must’ve happened to Phil for them to react this much.   
“Phil should be under house arrest.” At this statement, Technoblade gives Dream a dubious gaze. How exactly does he know all of this?   
He’s about to bring some light onto that topic but the sound of a bell ringing startles him. It also catches the attention of Dream as he tries to investigate the noise. Technoblade blocks his path, standing in the way.  
“Is there something in your basement?”Dream inquiries.   
“Yeah, I have a pet raccoon.” Technoblade admits, feeling slightly flustered.  
“A pet raccoon? Are you serious?”  
Crossing his arms defensively, Technoblade says in a higher-pitched tone, “Dream, are you pet-shaming me? What’s wrong with having a raccoon?”  
Slightly loss for words, Dream answers, “I don’t know. You just don’t seem like someone who would get a raccoon as a pet.”  
“Well, you don’t seem like a very discriminatory person but here you are shaming me for having a raccoon.”   
“Techno, what?? I’m not shaming you for having a raccoon! I just think it’s weird!” Dream tries to defend himself. He doesn’t know why he feels the need to defend himself, it’s not like he’s committed a horrible crime. He just doesn’t like Technoblade misunderstanding him.   
“You just called my raccoon weird!”  
“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to!”  
“Good! Now, get out of my house!”  
“But-!”  
“Why do you want to explore my house so much? Are you trying to see if there’s an extra room to move in?” Technoblade pauses for a second, “Now that I think about it, do you even have a house, Dream?”  
“Yes, I do. I live-”  
“Then, show me it.”  
“No, I won't but I do have a house.”  
“Oh, sure you do, Dream. I’m sure you could show me your house but it goes to another school.”  
“Techno, what?? I have a house!!”  
“Then, why don’t you go to your own house then? Why are you still here?”  
“Because-”  
“Are you still here to shame my raccoon? Huh? You animal shamer.”  
“Technoblade, what the hell?? You know what? Alright, bye then. I’ll go back to my enormously large house. You can go tend to your ugly raccoon.” Dream slides in one last insult before leaving the house. 

Upon his departure, Technoblade sighs in relief. He climbs down to the basement to visit the raccoon he’s keeping. Tommy is currently hiding in the corner, a golden bell in his hands.   
“Tommy, what the hell? Why were you making so much noise?”  
“I don’t know! I was nervous! I needed emotional support from my bell! Why am I hiding anyway?” Tommy places down his bell, wiping away the beads of sweat running down his forehead.  
“I was so nervous I was eating so much. I was stress-eating! Then, I thought tapping on the bell would make me feel better but the bell fell onto the ground.”  
“Tommy, you’re not stealthy at all” Technoblade criticizes, noticing how Tommy’s holding a golden apple. “Are you stress-eating golden apples??” Technoblade searches through his inventory and finds a stack of stake. “Eat this! Why are you going through my gapples?”  
“I need absorption! I need the high right now! I wanna be on drugs!:” Technoblade smacks at the back of Tommy’s head.   
“Be on a different drug! Those are my gapples!” Technoblade is considering kicking this raccoon out of his house but that thought is immediately thrown out the window as they both hear another knock on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cliffhanger because I just love my readers so much.
> 
> I’ve been writing a new story recently so that’s why updates have been a bit slow. Also, I am dying so plz be patient!
> 
> thx for reading! Plz comment! And leave cooties if you like but comment more cuz I like when people do that.


End file.
